


sleepover

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: Hauntober 2020 [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Childhood, Gen, Hauntober, Light Angst, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: Deke has trouble sleeping when he moves in with his grandparents, so they try to find a solution.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Deke Shaw & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons (implied), Trevor Khan & Deke Shaw
Series: Hauntober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> for Hauntober day 17: "owl"

Deke hated almost everything about staying at his grandparents' house.

The walls seemed to creak just when he was about to fall asleep, and he'd seen a spider in the bathroom after dinner, and he had to sleep with the door open, which meant it could probably see him and was going to come find him as soon as he went to sleep. Between his fear of that, the branch scratching on his window, and the sporadic  _ hooting _ from the owls outside, he wasn't going to be getting any real rest any time soon. He just wanted his parents and a night spent in his own bed back home, but that wasn't something he could ask for when it was late at night and the only light in the entire house was that of the moon through the windows, and he didn't want to bother anyone or get in trouble.

All in all, it was a stressful environment for a seven year old.

It was his Bobo's idea, after two weeks of Deke getting hardly any sleep at all, to let him invite someone over so that he wouldn't be so alone. He was young, but he wasn't blind, and he knew that the three nights in a row he'd crawled into bed with his grandparents to feel safe weren't entirely welcome. Letting him invite a friend from school to sleep over was a distraction, not a fun party idea. But he didn't let that deter him from being excited when the SUV pulled up to the sidewalk outside and he watched his best friend get out with a backpack.

Trevor was his best friend from his new school, the person he sat with every day at lunch, and they even already decided to invite each other to their next birthday parties. When he was at school, being so far away from home and missing his old life didn't seem quite as bad, and having a whole  _ night _ where he'd get to have his best friend around, too, was something to be excited about, no matter what the reason may be.

Quickly, Deke moved away from the window so that he could run over to the door, just barely making it there to open it before his Bobo did, though not fast enough to not get caught and lifted up off the ground. With a happy giggle, he let himself be carried a few steps outside before trying to squirm free, unable to fully escape the arms that held him until he stopped moving so he could be set down on his feet.

_ "Trevor!"  _ There wasn't a moment of hesitation before he grabbed his friend's hand to pull him inside with a shake of his head. "You can put your stuff in my room, and then we can play with my new LEGOs!"

-

After dinner, Bobo let them stay up late to watch a movie in the living room before making sure they went to bed. Or rather, making sure they  _ got _ in bed, because sleepovers weren't for  _ sleep,  _ they were for  _ having fun. _ He used to have sleepovers all the time with his friends back home before he had to move, and he was probably going to get even less sleep than a normal night, but Nana said that was okay as long as they weren't too loud.

The digital clock next to the bed read midnight by the time they started getting tired, but their whispers didn't stop. There was no saying when their next sleepover would be, or if they'd even get to do anything like this again, so they wanted to make the most of it, even if they were going to be tired the next day. That was something they could deal with in the morning.

"This is  _ way  _ better than bedtime at home. I'm  _ s'posed _ to go to sleep, but I  _ can't  _ sleep 'cause babies cry  _ all the time." _

"I'd rather hear a baby cryin' than the stupid owls." Deke shook his head with a frown, tugging the blankets up so he could burrow in up to his shoulders while he rolled over onto his side. "I wish I had a baby sister. Then I wouldn't be all alone all the time."

For a few moments, they were both quiet, and the only sound in the room was the very owls that had been hooting outside since they first crawled into bed. The quiet lingered and he felt himself start to drift off into sleep before the blankets moved just enough for a hand to find his, and he was quick to open his eyes again to look over at his friend.

Trevor was smiling in the dim light, whispering again while he closed his eyes. "Well, you don't have to be all alone. You got me."


End file.
